When Things Get Crazy, Just Dance
by Poppy Popyncourt
Summary: Pippa Appleton is one of the most social girls at school, she's a Gryffindor. But what happens when her life takes a crazy twist? And it involves a certain blonde-haired boy. Ginny/Blaise, Draco/Pippa.


When Things Get Crazy, Just Dance

Author's note: **Here is my new fan fiction. I don't own any of the characters except for the main character, Pippa. She's all mine. Esperanza is also mine. Well, I hope you enjoy. And please review.**

Chapter One: Late

"Pippa! Are you ready?" Esperanza called from the common room. "You're going to be late."

Pippa shot up from her bed and looked at her wristwatch. "Oh, Merlin! Hold on! I'll be right down!" she replied. She jumped out of her bed and stumbled into black stockings, a black skirt that stopped four inches above her knee, and a thin, white, button-up blouse. She brushed her dark brown hair into a high pony tail and slipped into her black ballet flats. She grabbed her bag and slung it over her shoulder as she ran down to where her friends stood impatiently. Esperanza and Hermione were standing in the middle of the common room, their arms crossed over their chests.

"Finally! You really hate mornings, don't you?" Hermione said, smiling at her friend.

"Yes! And I was up late last night studying," Pippa exclaimed.

"It's okay, Pip, we still have almost ten minutes to get to class, not enough to get breakfast though, sorry."

"Oh, it's fine. We should go now."

They got to the bottom of the staircase when Pippa looked at her watch. "Oh no! We're going to be late!" Pippa cried. Esperanza rolled her eyes. She was always one to be dramatic. They had less than one minute and still three more floors to go before they reached McGonegal's classroom.

They began to run, their bags swinging around their waists, stumbling down three floors until they reached the door, breathless and weak. They walked through the door to find Professor McGonegal coming toward them, a scowl on her face.

"Good morning, Miss Appleton, Miss Granger, and Miss Flores, and why are you late?" The professor said coldly.

"Um, I slept in too late. I'm sorry, it won't happen again," Pippa admitted quietly, her eyes downcast.

"You are forgiven this time. You are three of our top students. I expect you to be on time. Now, go find empty seats. Miss Appleton, there is an empty seat beside Mr. Malfoy, why don't you take it. Hermione, there is one beside Ronald, and Esperanza, beside Mr. Finnigan."

The three girls glanced at each other then made their way to their seats. Pippa slid into the seat next to Draco Malfoy quietly. He was the only person she felt shy around sometimes, and that was saying something. She was one of the most social people in Hogwarts.

"Hey there, Pippa," Draco said, flashing her a smile, which she nearly fainted at.

"Good morning Draco," she replied, blushing a brilliant red. Why was she blushing? They had been best friends since the first day of first year!

He chuckled. He had noticed her blush. "Slytherin is having a party Friday night. All the houses are invited. Do you want to come?"

She glanced at him. "Totally, if I'm not busy."

"I hope you do, that would make the whole party."

She laughed at his compliment. "Let's pay attention now."

The rest of the class was spent taking notes and listening to McGonegal lecture about the different uses of Transfiguration. Pippa listened raptly. Soon the class was over and they were packing their bags.

"Esperanza, will you tell Snape that I'm going to be late? I forgot my essay on my desk," Pippa requested.

"Sure, but you better run. Don't be too late or he'll give you detention for sure."

Pippa's face fell. She had only had one detention in all her seven years with Snape, and it was horrible. "I'll be as fast as I can." She ran until she stood breathless before the portrait door, rushing through the password.

"I'm sorry, what darling? You need to be more clear, my dear. I'm quite old, you know," scolded the Fat Lady, but Pippa didn't care at that point. She was in for a detention anyway.

"Ugh! Hogs Breath!" she yelled the password, making sure she was clear and concise.

"That's better, but no need to be rude darling," the old woman said as she granted passage.

Pippa ran up to her dorm and grabbed her Potions essay from her desk then ran back to the corridor, being careful not to slam the portrait. She was in no mood to be reprimanded again. She hoped that Peeves wouldn't, the mischievous ghost, wouldn't bother her. Luckily he didn't as she bolted for the dungeons, her hair coming loose.

She ran straight to the door that led to her Potions class then stopped, terror overtaking her; she returned her hair to its ponytail, and breathed deeply. She wasn't afraid of Snape, the greasy dark Potions professor; so much as she was afraid of his punishments. With her breathing under control she carefully pushed the door open but before it opened all the way she thought that she could maybe sneak in and find a seat in the back where it was dark. Maybe Snape wouldn't notice her tardiness.

She crept inside and slowly, carefully shut the door, hoping he didn't hear the small thud it made upon closing. Unfortunately for her, he did. He spun around, settling his hawk-like gaze on her.

"Miss Appleton, nice of you to join us. You're fifteen minutes late. Why?" His voice was hard. He came toward her, causing her terror to return.

"I'm sorry, sir. I realized that your homework assignment wasn't in my bag, so I ran back up to retrieve it," Pippa explained quietly

"Tell me, do you enjoy being a suck-up?"

She faltered. "I'm sorry, what?"

"Three day's detention. Report here during your afternoon leisure hours."

"But!"

"No buts," he cut her off sternly.

"Yes, professor," she replied meekly.

"You will write two essays each day on subjects that I give you. A total of six essays. I'm sure that if you are need of assistance Draco will be glad to help you. If you finish your two essays before the three hours are up you do not have permission to leave. You must wait until dinner begins. Do I make myself clear, Miss Appleton?"

She was horrified. "I understand, sir."

"Good, now take your seat."

**A/N: Well, here ya go. Pippa and Draco are friends, so there isn't any fighting between them. Just so you know. Review! Please .**


End file.
